Morning Fluff
by fatcatjack9000
Summary: Logan and Dana are in Logan's dorm room at 7:45 on a Saturday. Fluff ensues. Pairing: HEAVY Dana&Logan. Rated T for a reason. Flames accepted. Title subject to change.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I updated my stories… but I read a couple really nice Logan and Dana fluff stories so I thought I'd add my own to the collection. This is fairly cheesy and very fluffy… but I like it. So here you go.

Logan looked down at the sleeping angel next to him. The two had fallen asleep watching a movie. He looked down at her face and smiled. He tucked one of her loose curls behind her ear and looked at her beautiful eyes. Even though they were shut, they were still perfect. He realized that she wasn't wearing any make up- he thought she was much prettier without it. He thought about all the time they had fought and argued… but this made up for it. He couldn't help it; he was happy, and he didn't need to be a flirt and a jerk just so he could pretend to be happy.

He watched as she began to stir; he quickly lay back down beside her. She stopped moving and Logan began to feel tired. He shut his eyes, only for a moment…

Dana looked down at Logan. She looked at his chest moving up and down. She looked at his hair, his eyes, his arms and his lips. She looked at everything she could. She laughed as she acted like all those other girls who had 'fallen' for Logan over the past 2 years. She looked at his curly hair and smiled; she remembered the first time she had actually gotten to… touch it. She felt so odd, thinking about these special moments. Looking back and explaining to someone that she was excited because she got to touch his hair would just be awkward. She leaned close to his face, and almost kissed him. She quickly pulled back and sighed. She smiled to herself as Logan began to stir. She quickly lay back down and pretended to be asleep.

For several minutes, Logan felt Dana's eyes on him. Logan even felt her breath on his lips. His arm was around her waist, and he gently pulled so she was close to him. She loved the feeling of his arm around her waist, and he couldn't help to enjoy it either.

Logan quickly grew tired of the still 'pretending-to-be-asleep' position. He turned onto his side, facing Dana. The sleeping beauty moved with him, turning towards him and pulling his neck and shoulders closer to her. He grinned as she smiled in her drowsy state. She felt his breath on her neck. She nuzzled closer to his chest. Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist tighter. She sighed happily and then yawned.

"You aren't asleep, are you?" she asked. Logan sighed but smiled.

"No…" Logan trailed off.

"We should get up," Dana said, looking at the clock. 7:45AM, Saturday, September 24th, 2007.

"No…" Logan groaned.

"Do you want something to eat?" Dana said, getting out of the bed, slipping on Logan's PCA sweatshirt.

"No…" Logan said. Dana sighed.

"Say something other than 'no'," she said.

"Come back to bed," he grinned. Dana just looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Please?" he begged, sticking his lower lip out. Dana sighed.

"We can't stay in your bed all day. Chase and Michael will come back," Dana said.

"But it's 7:45 on a Saturday! And Chase and Michael are probably sleeping in the common room. Let's just sleep a little longer," he said. Dana sighed, pulled the sweatshirt off and climbed back into the bed.

"Hey, how 'bout you take all that off?" Logan joked. Dana laughed.

"How about you stop making wise cracks?" Dana said.

"Well I would if—," Logan began, only to be cut off by Dana kissing him. After a couple seconds, she broke free.

"That works," Logan said.

"You're right," Dana said, leaning down. Logan closed his eyes and pulled his head up towards Dana, only to find… nothing.

"Oi!" he said tiredly.

"Haha," Dana said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, I know what I can do with that," he said. He quickly pulled Dana down so she was lying on top of him. He put his right hand on her neck and his left on her hip. He gracefully pulled her lips to his. He started out gently, nibbling her bottom lip ever-so-slightly. He was transfixed on her golden brown eyes, never taking his own off the dark beauties. He gently pushed his tongue past her lips, searching her mouth hungrily. With any other guy, Dana would have been disgusted… but Logan somehow made it work. She shut her eyes and let him do the work. He moved from her lips and began to kiss her neck. She sighed happily as he worked his way down. Suddenly she gasped.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Logan panted heavily.

"Uh, no, sorry…" Dana said. She rolled so she was side by side with Logan. He eyed her for a moment and then pulled her close again, and began kissing her neck again. Once again, she gasped. Logan looked at her, alarmed, and then grinned.

"That's your sweet spot, isn't it?" he asked with a sly grin. Dana blushed but quickly attempted to cover up her fumble.

"Nnnnn-no, of course not," she babbled. Logan gently sucked on the spot on her neck and Dana moaned.

"Logan, stop," she said, breathlessly. Logan just grinned.

"Never," he growled, bending to nibble her neck again.

"Logan…" Dana moaned. She raked her hands through his hair. She kissed his ear and felt him shudder.

"What was that?" Dana asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," Logan lied quickly. Dana shot him a questioning look but shrugged anyways.

"May I please resume pleasuring you?" Logan asked in a snotty English accent.

"Why yes, my lord," Dana whispered in his ear. The very words sent chills down Logan's spine. Logan kissed her lips softly and Dana turned her head. She gently kissed his ear, and then she nibbled his earlobe gently.

"Gaaaaah," Logan said, closing his eyes. Dana smirked to herself as she continued.

"God dammit Dana why do you have to be so good at this?" he asked, his eyes shut tightly, shivering every time her mouth met his ear.

"I'm just that good," she blew into his ear, making his whole body quake.

"That's it," he said, a grin forming on his face. She saw what was happening and quickly jumped out of the bed. Logan chased Dana all over the room until he pinned her against the wall right next to the door.

"Now what should be your punishment…" Logan said dramatically.

"Kiss me, you fool," Dana laughed, using both hands to pull Logan's head towards her. Logan resisted.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaah," he said, putting his hands around her waist.

"I say we go dancing!" he said, picking her up cradle style. He danced them across the room and back to the same spot on the wall.

"Now can I have my kiss?" Dana asked.

"Sure," Logan said, winking. He put one hand on the wall in front of him and the other on Dana's hip. He leaned his knee in and up so she was sitting on his leg. He leaned in close and gently touched his lips to hers. The two were so intensely focused on the activity at hand that they hadn't heard the knocking.

"Logan, are you in he--- OH GROSS!" Chase said. Dana giggled. Logan smirked.

"Need something, Matthews? I'm busy," Logan said, pulling Dana closer to him.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come to breakfast… I guess not…" Chase muttered the ending, because the two had already resumed the previous activity.

"I bet you can't catch me," Dana said. She quickly freed herself from Logan and jumped back into Logan's bed.

"I'm tired," Dana said, pulling the covers right up underneath her chin. Logan smiled.

"You would be," he said, pulling the covers closer to her. He climbed in carefully and made sure she was all tucked in.

"I'm not five," she commented. Logan just shook his head smiling.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure you're comfortable," he said.

"Well… I am," Dana said, leaning up against Logan's chest.

"Good. I want to make sure that my angel is happy," Logan said. He stroked her hair as she nuzzled closer to him. He kissed her quickly on the lips, then once on the nose.

"Good night Dana," he said, pulling the blinds, darkening the room immediately.

"Logan, it's nearly 8:15 in the morning," Dana said, laughing. Logan just smiled and looked down at her.

"Good night my angel," he said.

AN- Just a cute, sweet fluff. I couldn't help myself. Review please- flames excepted, so tell me what you think.


End file.
